


Not A Saltwife

by ladyofhimring



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: ASoIaF Kink Meme, Gen, Humor, Kids asking hard questions, Poor Theon, The joke's on Theon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3067907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofhimring/pseuds/ladyofhimring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theon, are you my daddy's saltwife?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Saltwife

Written for the ASOIAF Kink Meme, [OP HERE](http://asoiafkinkmeme.livejournal.com/13612.html?thread=8106540#t8106540).

**Disclaimer:** All characters and settings belong to G. R. R. Martin, no ownership claimed, no money made.

* * *

The day had gone just like any other day at Winterfell, the boys had spent their time in their training yard and now were just going to get something to eat and drink. The girls were with septa Mordane and Arya had not been able to escape her this time.

Once they had gotten their food, they made towards the Godswoods, it was sunny yet, no reason to be indoors and their lessons with Maester Luwin wouldn't beging until an hour or two later. So the boy sat to eat and enjoy their meal.

Theon had decided to regale the Stark boys and Jon stories from the Iron Islands, Robb listened attentively, wanting to know and try to understand a culture so different and unlike his own; Jon spent his time trying not to roll his eyes at everything Theon said, while Bran would listen and sometimes ask a question or two.

Little did they notice that Rickon had joined them, he was a young boy and could hide well. So Theon would carry on with his stories, about reavers, paying the iron price (and completely ignored Jon's comment about how paying the iron price had gone for Balon) and bedding women.

It was Bran, who noticed Rickon and called him closer; but he wouldn't come until Robb told him it was fine and he could join them, which he did, setting himself near his older brother.

And that's when Theon's comment came, "It's usual in the Iron Island to have a Rock Wife and several Saltwives if you wanted to do so."

It was Bran who asked the first question, "What's a Rock Wife?"  
  
Theon nodded towards Bran and replied, "A Rock Wife is the woman you marry, the one who has your children to carry your name."

What took everyone by surprise was when Rickon asked, "Theon, what's a saltwife?"

This time, Theon grinned shamelessly, Rickon may be to young to understand the real meaning, so he opted out (both for fear of Lady Stark's reprimand and Lord Stark's anger) of making a crude answer, "In war, if you think someone's really pretty and want to keep them, you steal them and take them home with you. That's a saltwife."

The boy looked at him with as much seriousness as a three year old could and then asked again, "Theon, are you my daddy's saltwife?"

Theon's face was torn between shock and horror. Jon laughed earning himself a hard look from Theon, which Jon ignored. Robb nearly chocked on his food and Bran had to look away to avoid giving away his smile.

Theon sat straighter and puffed out his chest and answered with somewhat of a wounded pride and emphasized his answer with a strong, "NO." Rickon almost looked disappointed and that in itself earned another round of laughter from Jon and had Theon muttering something about bastards. Too bad Jon didn't care, he was too busy laughing at Theon to do so.

* * *

 **A/N:** All comments and constructive criticism are welcome and encouraged, thank you for reading.


End file.
